<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Treatment by BestTry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296549">Special Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTry/pseuds/BestTry'>BestTry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Hospital Sex, Large Breasts, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTry/pseuds/BestTry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After landing in the hospital for saving a little girl, Orion finds a certain nine-tailed nurse who wants to treat him extra special for his heroism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: If you didn't read my most recent fanfic, I will not be taking anymore requests until July 2021 due to upcoming school work and I will write what I want at my own leisure.<br/>Sorry :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orion opened his eyes.</p><p>Black.</p><p>The abyss of nothingness stared back at him as he looked around him to gather his surroundings.</p><p>"Lily!"</p>
<hr/><p>The last thing Orion remembered was trying to save that little girl. He had been standing with a small crowd of people waiting to cross the street when he heard the name being called out.</p><p>He turned around to see a mother and father, both shouting the name as they looked around frantically for who he assumed was their kid. This "Lily" had slipped away from her family in one of the large bustling intersections of Piltover when they weren't looking. Fortunately for the parents, their daughter wasn't far away, having crossed the street somehow without anyone noticing her and luckily, the intersection wasn't bustling like it was during rush hour, allowing her to walk back to her parents when she heard them calling for her. Unfortunately, a truck came speeding down the road as she wandered back across the street, despite the light turning green for pedestrians. Doubly unfortunate was that the driver was not paying attention, despite the fact he could see the little girl's small body highlighted in his truck's headlights and the fact that the light red.</p><p>And so Orion, seeing this, made the heroic sacrifice to leap into harm's way, curling his body around her to shield the little girl from the oncoming vehicle.</p><p>The first thing that hit him was a truckload of hurt. Pain lanced through every part of his body as he felt himself being catapulted some few feet forward into the very middle of the intersection, spinning in the air maybe two or three times before bouncing once onto hard asphalt and then settling down. Once he thought the girl was safe, he let go of her, who quickly ran to her mom and dad who were among the shocked onlookers who had rushed over to help him. The truck driver also stopped, undoubtedly embarrassed and feeling guilty for not being more observant.</p><p>"Thank you so much for protecting our baby!" The dad cried out as the mom started bawling at the little girl named Lily, who was also crying.</p><p>"N-no problem..." Orion murmured back, barely able to lift his head up off the ground as he struggled to use his remaining strength to give the father a thumbs up.</p><p>Then, his view faded to black.</p>
<hr/><p>"Am I dead?" Orion thought to himself as he turned around, seeing no change in the black abyss. He couldn't tell if his head was even turning, nor could he put his hands on his face to confirm his head movements.</p><p>He remained floating amidst the nothingness for about four minutes, as he counted in his head before something finally changed. He could hear something faintly in the distance: the clinking of chains. Unable to pinpoint which direction they were coming from, Orion wheeled his head around, if he was moving his head, to see if he could spot the chains for they had to not be a black color.</p><p>"...ke up..." He heard a voice call out softly.</p><p>"...wake up..." Orion heard the voice call out more clearly.</p><p>"Wake up."</p><p>Orion opened his eyes to see himself in a hospital room. Looking forward, he could see a peculiarly familiar woman staring back at him.</p><p>"Akali?" He croaked, his voice coming out roughly.</p><p>"Easy now, you were pretty injured from that run-in with the truck." The woman gently rested a hand on his shin.</p><p>"How bad is it, doc?" Orion asked, his voice low enough to not strain his apparently damaged voice.</p><p>"Three broken ribs, one small fracture to your collarbone, multiple bruises to your back and a concussion." The nurse read out the list of injuries from her clipboard. "Nothing <em>too</em> bad, considering we just stopped some major internal bleeding."</p><p>"How long will I have to stay, Akali?" Orion groaned.</p><p>"A night and a day minimum. After that, your doctor will just give you some pain relief medicine to help with breathing."</p><p>"That's it?" Orion raised an eyebrow in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, your bones will heal by themselves, don't you worry. I'd have Soraka or Sona here to speed up the healing process but they're too busy doing other things right now." Akali lamented.</p><p>"Oh, is he awake now?" He heard someone else call out from out of view, blocked by the hospital curtains separating each patient's bed.</p><p>The next woman who popped into view caused Orion's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets.</p><p>In stepped Ahri, wearing a nurse's outfit similar to Akali's, only the dress could just barely cover her supple derriere and her front had two more buttons unbuttoned to expose a large amount of cleavage, though the lower part didn't seem to matter as her tails did a better job covering her ass than the dress did.</p><p>Akali most certainly didn't notice his widened eyes as she turned to look at the other nurse but Ahri could've. If she did, she made no sign of it.</p><p>"He is. Would you mind taking care of him for now? I need to go check on other patients." Akali asked the nine-tailed fox.</p><p>"Oh, certainly. But do come back quick. I really need to leave to check on another patient as well." Ahri replied.</p><p>"Sure, no problem." Akali said, already walking out the nearby door, looking down at her clipboard.</p><p>"So... Orion, was it? That was pretty heroic of you, saving that little girl." Ahri said, turning to look at him once Akali was gone.</p><p>"Thanks, I guess." Orion smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>"Too bad the family didn't thank you..." Ahri continued, a tail drawing the curtains in front of his bed slightly shut as she slowly walked closer to him, her lips curling into a sexy smirk.</p><p>"They don't need to, though..." Orion said with a stammer, his face quickly flushing red from the nurse's advances.</p><p>"Yeah... cause I'll be thanking you for them~" She cooed as she got right next to him, biting her lower lip, delicately marked with shiny red lipstick, seductively. Fanning out her tails to cover the two of them up from any potential onlookers, she unbuttoned two more buttons of her outfit, revealing a white strapless and backless lace bra. She drew her body close to his face, giving him a big eyeful of her breasts before she pulled away. Smirking slyly, she pulled off the adhesive bra, throwing it onto his chest before buttoning back up the two buttons she had undid earlier, her nipples surprisingly not poking through her outfit. "Keep that safe for me, Orion..." She whispered hotly as she planted a kiss on his cheek, her lips staying glued there for a few seconds before she let go.</p><p>"Are you gonna come back for this?" Orion asked as the vixen turned to leave. Ahri simply giggled and left without answering, prompting him to hide her bra underneath his pillow, eliciting a wince from him as he was forced to move his broken collarbone slightly.</p><p>Ahri passed by the door multiple times in the next two hours that followed, helping the other doctors and nurses with work and monitoring patients. Only twice did she ever look back at him as she passed by, winking coyly and mouthing a kiss at him. Then, on her supposed "break," she came back to check up on him.</p><p>"Do you mind if I check your bandaging? I just want to make sure you're not bleeding anymore?" She asked him as she sauntered up close to him.</p><p>"Yeah, sure..." Orion mumbled. "Are you gonna take your bra back?" Ahri paid no attention to his second question as she pulled off the frontal strap of his hospital gown to expose his collarbone and chest, which were wrapped in thick bandages. Ahri gingerly brought a hand over to lightly pat his bandages, careful not to apply too much pressure.</p><p>"I looked up your profile before I came to check up on you." Ahri said as she flipped her hair after she repositioned to the front of his hospital bed, her fingers unbuttoning the next button down from the two already undone on her outfit. She smirked as she watched his eyes immediately started wandering to her breasts as she stared at him before reaching down to unbutton the other button she has undid previously, fully baring her ample breasts to Orion. "It said you had erectile dysfunction." She said as she idly slipped a soft hand of hers underneath his gown, sliding up his thighs and onto his member, which was already at half mast, and still hardening, from her teasing. "But that can't possibly be true..." She smiled slyly as she delicately wrapped a hand around his thick erection, her eyes widening every so slightly when she could barely wrap her hand around it. Fanning her tails out once again, she bit her lip sexily as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his member, making eye contact with her patient the whole time. After no more than ten seconds of that, she let go of his erection, gently dragging her nails over his balls as she pulled her hand back. A smirk on her face, she casually rebuttoned the two that she had recently undone before grabbing her clipboard and turning away.</p><p>"Hey." Akali poked her head into the room as Ahri turned towards the door.</p><p>"Hmm?" Ahri raised an eyebrow inquisitively.</p><p>"You're on night watch." Akali told her before she turned to leave.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." She waved goodbye as Akali left the hospital before turning back around to Orion. She licked her lips seductively as she stared back at the patient one more time.</p><p>Orion stared back, an eyebrow raised in confusion. As if she knew, Ahri's lips moved to answer his unspoken question.</p><p>"I. want. you." She mouthed, smiling devilishly as she watched Orion's eyes widen in disbelief. Turning to leave, she let her tails lay close to the ground unlike the usual fanned out position they were usually in.</p><p>Orion's jaw dropped this time as Ahri "accidentally" dropped her clipboard, bending over exaggeratedly in his direction as she went to retrieve it, allowing him to get a good look at her plump ass, just barely covered by sexy white lace panties, before she left the room, flicking the light switch and closing the door as she left. From that moment, he was restless. There was no feasible way he could fall asleep after an event like that. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes wandered to the empty doorway again and again, waiting for the nine-tailed vixen to appear.</p><p>Eventually, he became drowsy as Ahri didn't show at the door. Orion fell into a loop of falling asleep only to be jerked awake by himself. He had lost count of how many times he had dozed off when he heard footsteps coming down the hall in his direction.</p><p>Somewhat more awake than before, he listened closely to hear the muted clicking of heels, steadily becoming louder and louder as the person walked closer and closer towards him. The clicking of heels stopped just outside the closed door before being replaced by a soft creak, as the door slowly swung open.</p><p>Orion sighed in relief as Ahri stepped in stealthily, closing the door behind her, locking the door without even looking as she stared lustily at the bedridden patient.</p><p>"Hey, you." Ahri purred as she strutted towards him, licking her lips sexily. Once she was in the near vicinity of his bed, her tails quickly yanked the curtains shut, a brief screeching sound of metal on metal echoing in the room as the hooks holding them were dragged along the ceiling rail.</p><p>"H-hey." Orion mustered a smile as Ahri slowly unbuttoned the topmost button of her dress, her eyes half-lidded, biting her lower lip seductively as she reached the end of the bed.</p><p>Ahri responded by mouthing a kiss at him, bending over so her upper body rested on the bed, both her hands slipping underneath his hospital gown and sliding up her thighs just like before.</p><p>"You know what to do if you want to watch..." The temptress cooed breathily as a hand of hers curled around his length, already rock hard from the implications of what she was going to do next. Then, Ahri slipped her head underneath the gown as well.</p><p>His curiosity piqued and his horniness skyrocketing with each passing second, Orion quickly pulled his hospital gown upward. Upon doing so, he was treated with the view of a lifetime.</p><p>Ahri had her mouth on one of his balls, sucking vigorously on it while one of her hands pumped all the way up and down his length, gripping tightly around it to ensure that he felt every single bit of pleasure when she moved past the tip of his knob. Her other hand was wrapped around the other of his balls, thumb and index finger in the shape of an O to squeeze the thing tight.</p><p>Just looking at such an erotic view caused his cock to throb, spurting a small string of precum as it grew more erect than it possibly could.</p><p>"That's it, sweetie~ Let your balls make a whole <em>lot</em> of semen for later..." Ahri purred as she started jerking his member faster.</p><p>Orion groaned softly, prickles of pleasure crawling up his body. Ahri smirked as she looked at him, bringing her hand to a standstill after a minute or so of rubbing.</p><p>Ahri winked slyly at him when he looked down at her, removing the hand around his cock in place with her tongue.</p><p>"I'd bet that you'd love for me to go balls deep on your cock..." She mused breathily as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his length. She laughed when Orion simply nodded, balling his fists a bit from the pleasure. "Maybe... just maybe... we're really compatible together..." Ahri murmured before she turned her focus back on the thick rod of flesh in front of her. Licking her lips almost hungrily, she opened her mouth wide and in one swift motion, sank her lips down upon his whole length.</p><p>Orion bucked his hips involuntarily, arching his back and throwing his head back from the sudden pleasure that lanced through his body in an instant.</p><p>Without even gagging, the vixen quickly started bobbing her head up and down upon his cock, her hands spreading his legs apart as she swallowed him all the way to his base.</p><p>Orion could only moan as he lay on the bed at Ahri's mercy, bolts of pleasure shooting through his body every time his head hit the back of her throat.</p><p>"How is it? Everything like you imagined?" Ahri asked him when she withdrew for a much needed breath of air.</p><p>"Much much better... Your mouth feels way too good, Ahri..." Orion said between breaths, causing the fox to smirk.</p><p>"I could say the same for you. I've never felt so turned on before from just sucking dick. Maybe we are compatible..." Ahri purred softly as she sat up, pushing one of the buttons on a dashboard connected to the bed.</p><p>A low whirring sound reverberated throughout the room as Orion felt himself leaning forward until he was about a third of the way to sitting up straight.</p><p>"What's with the change?" Orion asked.</p><p>"So you can have some fun as well." Ahri purred, winking slyly as she reached for both of the patient's hands, guiding them towards her head as she leaned back down towards his manhood, shining with her saliva. Then, she waited, her tongue lapping at the underside of his crown.</p><p>Orion's eyes widened in disbelief as he realized what Ahri wanted him to do. Ahri nodded to confirm, her amber eyes glimmering with desire. Nodding back at the nine-tailed fox, he tightened his grip on the back of her head before pushing her mouth down onto his cock. He let out a sharp hiss as he felt his dick reenter her wet warm cavern, her tongue snaking along the underside of his length immediately. He looked down at Ahri, who stared back up at him expectantly, the both of them knowing that the other wanted more. Orion closed his eyes, sinking into the bed as he indulged in his lust, bobbing Ahri's mouth up and down his cock. He let his low moans loose as he used the nine-tailed fox's mouth like a fleshlight, his hands gripping her head tightly.</p><p>Ahri only made the pleasure better, with her muffled moans sending vibrations through Orion's pistoning cock, who groaned more frequently as a result, bolts of pleasure constantly lancing up his spine.</p><p>So fucking good... So fucking... good!" Orion moaned as he bucked his hips into Ahri's mouth as he pushed her head onto his throbbing cock.</p><p>The nine-tailed fox's eyes widened as Orion's member <em>throbbed</em>, lobbing rope after rope of his thick seed straight down her throat. Orion's hands softened their grip on the back of her head once he had finished cumming, letting her pull back and take a breath of air.</p><p>"God, you're still so hard..." Ahri murmured as she looked at his member, a sheen of her saliva covering it from head to base. "I want more of you..." She cooed as she sat up again, pressing another button on the dashboard. This time, the bed started descending towards the floor until it was only a foot and half off the ground. Ahri then clambered onto the bed, facing away from Orion so her ass rested on his still erect manhood.</p><p>"May I?" Orion asked, a hand moving towards her panties.</p><p>"Not yet. I still want to taste you some more~" Ahri purred as she inched backwards along Orion, bringing her ass closer and closer to his face until her feet could no longer touch the floor. "A little help, please~" She cooed.</p><p>Orion smirked as he grabbed ahold of her thighs, tugging her closer to him so that the lewd nurse was atop his cock and her nether regions were in his face. With a sharp tug, he pulled her lace panties aside, revealing her soaking wet folds. Gingerly, he brought a hand to grab her ass, the other sliding its thumb across the entrance gently. Just the soft movement was enough for the fox to mewl loudly.</p><p>"You'll wake the others in the room!" Orion said, alarmed at the loudness of her voice.</p><p>"Others?" Ahri asked. "We're the only ones in this room..." She cooed sultrily as a tail moved to pull the curtain to his left away to confirm her statement. They were indeed the only two in the locked room. "But, you're still right. Wouldn't want the other staff to find out what we're up to~" She purred as she curled a hand around his manhood, kissing the crown softly.</p><p>"But do you really care?" Orion asked as his other hand sank its fingers into the soft flesh of her perfectly plump ass.</p><p>Ahri didn't answer, instead buttoning up her dress's very topmost button up, undoing the rest except for the middle. Her breasts left out in the constricted opening, its tightness was perfect for what she wanted to do next. Grabbing her breasts, she sandwiched his thick hardness between her two orbs. Holding her breasts tightly, she started rubbing them up and down his length before clamping her mouth down on the portion that poked out of her cleavage.</p><p>Orion groaned loudly from the pleasure, clearly enjoying the nurse's blowjob and boobjob. Not wanting to leave Ahri unsatisfied, he leaned his face into her crotch, sliding his tongue into her womanhood. Ahri moaned into his dick as she felt his tongue delving into her folds, sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine, only causing her to move more vigorously. Despite Ahri's earlier warning, he couldn't help but want to smack her butt, a hand leaving the soft flesh before striking it with a harsh slap. Contrary to Orion's belief, Ahri moaned louder into his cock from the slap.</p><p>"Ooh yeah~ Slap my ass more..." Ahri purred, withdrawing from his member to speak, her boobs temporary alternating positions upon his length before she sank back down on the crown, her breasts resuming their simultaneous up and down movements.</p><p>Orion complied with her request, a hand slapping her bubble butt in intervals as he continued to eat her out vigorously, only causing Ahri to moan and return the favor. Burying his face into her ass, he was able to stick his tongue deeper, just barely being able to reach her g-spot. Ahri screamed into her blowjob as Orion did so, her suspended legs quivering from the spark of pleasure that shot up her body.</p><p>His tongue lapping at her g-spot, Ahri's legs quivered as she moaned in organic bliss, her honey squirting out into Orion's mouth. Eager to draw out his orgasm in response, Ahri moved faster and pressed her bosom together tightly. Orion quickly felt his orgasm approaching, his balls rising closer to his cock until he groaned, bucking his hips and thrusting up into her mouth, strings of his thick seed shooting out of his throbbing member.</p><p>"You taste amazing~ I can't wait for my other mouth to have a taste of you..." Ahri purred as she swallowed a mouthful of semen, licking her lips as Orion helped her inch south until she could touch the floor again. The silence that temporarily permeated the room afterwards was interrupted by a few clicks of her red stilettos as she turned her body around. Eyeing Orion hungrily, she quickly kicked her heels off as she readjusted his hospital bed yet again, raising him halfway to sitting upright. "I can't wait any longer~" She cooed as she got up onto the bed, crawling towards Orion until their nether regions were a mere inch apart before shifting into a squat right above his manhood.</p><p>"Is this how we're gonna fuck?" Orion asked, a slight smirk on his face.</p><p>"I don't want you to move your body any more than you have to." Ahri smiled endearingly as she snaked her arms around his neck. "Plus, I know that you'll like <em>these</em> hanging in your face when we have sex." She smirked, her voice gaining a seductive edge as she arched her back slightly into his face, her big boobs jiggling like pudding in front of him.</p><p>"True." Orion admitted, his gaze locked on the twin orbs. His hands moved to grab hold of Ahri's ass and thigh as the vixen started grinding her wet entrance against his manhood, eager for the upcoming intercourse.</p><p>"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ahri said in realization, one hand reaching into one of the pockets of her nurse's dress, pulling out a small chip like device and tossing it out onto the floor behind her. "Now we can go wild and they'll never hear a thing." She purred, kissing Orion's cheek gently before she stabilized herself above his cock. Ahri could barely maintain her moans as she squatted on his dick slowly, her voice increasing in pitch and her back arching closer and closer to her patient's face until she screamed in ecstasy when she had engulfed him to his base.</p><p>"Fuck, you're tight, Ahri!" Orion groaned out loud, throwing his head back onto the bed.</p><p>"You're so fucking big!" Ahri cried out blissfully. Hungering for more, she started moving up and down on his cock, screaming in ecstasy with each movement. They quickly escalated in intensity as Ahri slammed her ass onto his dick harder and harder, her blissful moans filling the room.</p><p>In an attempt to distract himself from the immense pleasure he was experiencing, Orion latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, sucking hard on it to try and draw out milk. He withdrew the hand on her ass, bringing it back down quickly in a loud slap, to which Ahri moaned loudly in response.</p><p>"Oh god yes! Orion, you're gonna make me go crazy with your dick!" She moaned hotly as she bounced faster on his manhood, a wet slapping sound of her ass on his balls echoing throughout the room with each squatting motion.</p><p>Orion only groaned in response, continuing to alternate between the vixen's nipples.</p><p>After a few moments, Ahri released a string of short ragged gasps and mewls, her orgasm imminent. As Orion started to alternate between nipples, she tugged him into a sloppy wet kiss. Their tongues play-fought for a few seconds before Ahri acquiesced, moaning into his mouth in orgasmic bliss, her snatch gripping Orion's length harder than it already did as she came, her nectar squirting all over his cock.</p><p>Orion groaned as her pussy tightened up around his cock. Had he been the one moving, he surely would've came right after her. But he was not, and so, his orgasm was halted as he sat in the bed, waiting somewhat impatiently for Ahri to start moving again. He didn't have to wait long.</p><p>"Fuck... That's the first time I've ever came before the other." She mewled softly.</p><p>"I bet you'll cum again before I do..." Orion murmured absentmindedly.</p><p>"Really?" Ahri smirked as she flipped her hair, her amber eyes glinting mischievously as she rose out of her squat. "We'll see about that." She purred seductively as she went back down on his length, bouncing faster than before.</p><p>"What the?" Orion groaned in surprise as he felt her pussy grip onto his cock even harder, gritting his teeth as he threw his head back into his pillow.</p><p>"Mmm~ You like that?" She cooed sexily as she locked eyes with him, smiling alluringly.</p><p>"And you didn't do this earlier?" Orion moaned as he gave her ass a hard squeeze in an attempt to ball his fists to try and contain the fire building up in his groin.</p><p>"Your cock feels so good!" Ahri ignored his question as she continued to move her hips. "Ahh~ It's hitting all the right spots!" She cried out in bliss as she felt his cockhead grind against the entrance to her womb, a bolt of pleasure lancing through her spine as it did so. Partially lust drunk, Ahri yanked Orion into another sloppy kiss, letting him dominate her mouth as she moaned incessantly from riding his manhood. Her loud moans muffled by their wet messy kiss, the only sound that reverberated within the room was the continuous wet slapping of her ass on his balls, her bubble butt jiggling like pudding with every motion. Bouncing on his cock faster and harder, the nine-tailed fox was forced to break away from the kiss, her moans becoming the loudest sound in the room yet again, crying out loud in euphoria as Orion's member knocked on her cervix relentlessly, sparks of ecstasy coursing through her body with each touch. "Oh fuck! Your cock feels so good!" She mewled blissfully as she arched her back, her large breasts bouncing like yo-yos.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum, Ahri! Gonna cum!" Orion groaned, desperately trying to hold back his orgasm with little success, the fire in his loins roaring to a blaze and getting ready to explode at any second.</p><p>"Ahh! I'm CUMMING!" She screamed, heaving her hips harder for the last few bounces before sitting down on the whole of his manhood, her snatch clamping down on his cock like a vise as she mewled in orgasmic bliss.</p><p>Orion moaned, bucking his hips and thrusting as hard and fast as he could into her tightened lower mouth to give himself the little push he needed to reach his release. Burying his member as deep as he could, he groaned as he relieved himself of his orgasm, his cock throbbing vigorously before shooting a thick rope of his pearly essence into her womb, following by more in rapid succession. Ahri mewled softly from the hot sticky fluid's intrusion, her legs shaking quite a bit from her recent orgasm.</p><p>"Ah... Two loads and you still came so much..." Ahri cooed softly, her voice wavering slightly from both their orgasms.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever came that much..." Orion mused as Ahri shifted onto her knees.</p><p>"I told you we're compatible." The vixen cooed in response. "Damn, I don't think sex will ever be as good if it's not with you..." She murmured, her voice trailing off as she looked away from him.</p><p>"We could go for a second round, y'know." Orion smirked, giving her ass yet another slap, eliciting a moan from the nine-tailed fox.</p><p>"I'd love to, but I really have to leave soon; I don't work here." Ahri lamented. "I'm only working as a nurse here to return a favor for Akali." She added as she eyed Orion's confused look. "I'd like to ‘look after you’ some more but I'm not gonna be allowed back in when I leave, and I have to leave to get some sleep as much as I enjoyed fucking you. But..."</p><p>"That's a bummer. Does that mean you'll have to return your nurse costume because you look really sexy in that." Orion said, his arms dropping back down to the bed.</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it." Ahri giggled. "Here." She scribbled something onto a piece of paper, folded it and put it in a pocket of Orion's hospital gown.</p><p>"What's this for?" Orion raised an eyebrow as Ahri reluctantly uncoupled their nether regions, quickly sliding her panties back in place to stop his seed from dripping out before licking his softening member clean, readjusting his gown for him to avoid arousing any suspicion to their late night activity.</p><p>"In case you ever want to go on a date or just fuck the sluttiest nurse you've ever met." Ahri smirked as she buttoned up her outfit again, slipping her red stilettos back on. "Night, Orion. See you soon~" She cooed before she opened the curtains, a tail disposing of the chip before she strutted towards the door. Her tails fanned out in a heart for him as she emphasized a sway of her hips, the back of her nurse's dress pulled up to keep her panties exposed until the very last second when she had unlocked the door to the room and stepped outside. Turning around to glance at him one last time, she winked and blew him a kiss before she closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Maybe I will visit her." Orion sighed, leaning back into the hospital bed as he listened to the muted clicks of her heels receding down the hall before drifting off the sleep from exhaustion.</p><p>"Wait. She forgot her bra."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>